hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martialmaniac
Welcome Martialmaniac }! -- MrGenial11 (Talk) 16:40, November 23, 2012 There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrGenial11 (Talk) 16:40, November 23, 2012 ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} Nobunaga Vs Kite Hey, thanks for dropping me a message. No I don't think it's rude. You can throw me whatever question and I'll be fine. So, I went back to that thread and I didn't say he would lose, I only said Nobunaga may pose a threat. We have never seen Nobunaga fight a serious fight. If you noticed, Kite's silhouette in the opening song of HxH has a katana. Also when he rescued Gon from the foxbears, he has a katana. And the fact that both Nobunaga and Kite are weapon users and wield the same stuff may mean that Nobunaga might stand a chance if Kite decided to use Katana as well. Of course I don't state my answers as facts, I simply make assumptions based on available info and reasonable conditions/situations. I guess most of us do? Bennlimos (talk) 00:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) He must be in the same league as Kite or better coz it's his special weapon. Well, we don't know if Katana is Kite's best weapon. But still, Kite would still win, given his effective En is around 45m radius (?) while Nobunaga's is way less than that. Meaning, Kite might have effective attacks using the Katana even at that radius/distance. No I don't know Italian :D Bennlimos (talk) 20:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: A few questions 1- Of course you can create a new blog and talk about any HxH related content you want. 2- That is certainly true, but you should also take into consideration that scene in G.I where he checks Gon and Killua might imply something as well. 3- Onepiecenation is the one who made the names for the badges. MrGenial11 (talk) 14:30, October 29, 2014 (UTC) changed protection don't do anything weird with it. Jk lol. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:17, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you and yes I was. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) No it looks good, better even. OnePieceNation (talk) 16:38, November 3, 2014 (UTC) hi!! :D hi! hows everything going for u today? Re: Machi's Template Done! :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:03,12/15/2014 Heaven's Arena Writing Hey, I've already started working on it, but I figured first I'd try my hand at writing an already scripted fight, just to try and get the style down. I wrote out the Hisoka vs Kastro fight, and I'm curious on what you think about it. I don't think I did the fight justice, and I'd love any and all suggestions and criticisms. One problem though. How would I show it to you? It wouldn't make sense to put it in a blog or a talk page, because it's several pages long. Is there some kind of website I could put it on, or what? Kevo411 (talk) 03:39, December 16, 2014 (UTC) As for your question on my page, yeah, that would be awesome! How do you plan on sending them though? I have a Skype, if that works. Okay! Got your e-mail, and it looks pretty good! I think I might make a few changes, notably to Zushi and Kama. Is that okay? I really liked your ability for Ka, though. I can work with that. Also, would you mind if I sent you that Hisoka vs Kastro fight that I wrote? Tips and pointers on getting closer to the HxH style would be appreciated. Kevo411 (talk) 03:33, December 28, 2014 (UTC) OH, I sent it to you via e-mail, by the way, along with a (rushed) version of an alternate Killua vs Riehlvelt. Kevo411 (talk) 04:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please limit the usage of categories and refrain from creating too much. Thank you. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:58,1/9/2015 I deleted the Bomb Devils and Razor's Pirates categories and removed those from the character pages. One more thing, thanks for that trivia section in Zzigg's profile. It is what we really need now. :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:49,1/10/2015 I've read several forums concerning Alluka's gender. Most fans seem to identify Alluka as biologically male, whereas the psyche is female, just how it is presented in the article. Though Killua may refer to Alluka as a girl, there are more evidence that Alluka is a boy: guidebook, anime scans. In Alluka's talk page, two other admins identify Alluka as he. The ambiguity in the article should be fine for now, until Togashi himself confirms whether Alluka is male or female. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 05:18,1/11/2015 Illumi's template Yes, I will unlock it now and delete the category. Thanks. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 02:55,1/16/2015 Re: Volume 05 Unfortunately, I don't have any of the volumes. Admin XScar has volumes 1-30. You could ask him about the Telephone Hunters, although he is not active anymore. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:49,1/17/2015 ... Are you stupid or something? I gave a good reason for my edits. Making your ignorance seem heroic is very dumb. Stop being transphobic and get a life. KiIlua (talk) 23:55, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Alluka I am so sorry; I failed to read your message any sooner. It is not possible to lock the profile templates, unless they are separated from the article itself and then locked independently. I thank you and Rumble for going through this problem while none of the admins are able to look into it. I'll message User:Killua and User:Lady Thirteen about these matters. Thanks again~! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 04:55,1/31/2015 Re: About the 20 questions As long as you acknowledge it, you could make an infinite amount of mistakes and I wouldn't care. Besides, I suppose I was a bit dysphemic (if that's a word). :) DinoTaur 21:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hand-to-Hand Combat The proposal sounds amazing, and I would like to try it, though I am afraid there are too few contributors to participate in this. Even I have a busy schedule and try to fit the wikia in there somewhere. I am willing to help you in this endeavour. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 05:14,2/14/2015 Layout Ok thanks for telling me about it. 16:21, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Haha indeed~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 18:32, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello martialmaniac, I am looking for staff members for a HxH website. Are you interested in writing some basic HxH info pages? The goal of the webproject is to create a website that consists of media (streaming/downloading episodes and manga), HxH guides similar to wikia stored in a database and a forum that allows fans to come together in one place. What I'm looking for right now is someone who can write basic info on HxH or contribute to the character guide or help with other info pages. Let me know if you're interested. Thanks. http://hunterxnetwork.com Shibuza (talk) 21:53, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Texture Surprise In a page in the manga, it clearly states that he manifests his imagination through his aura, onto a medium such as paper or cloth. This makes sense since(as I've said before) normal people wouldn't be able to see it. In terms of what he's actually conjuring, it's probably something similair to "Nen Ink" with a condition like, My constructs are only visual and will not change what an object actually feels like. ''To me that makes more sense, and there's actual evidence in the manga. Pigzillion (talk) 13:50, February 21, 2015 (UTC) When I say he manifests his aura, I'm not saying there isn't a physical medium, in fact it's far from it(kind of). Think of it like this, in the manga/show it is stated very clearly that his trick "becomes obvious" if it is touched, and you are right, since that's all he says we won't assume that it is a condition. But thinking like that, he doesn't say how the deception becomes clear. So if it is a conjured entity like I suggested it's possible that the deception becomes clear when you touch the paper/cloth that has been in contact with hisokas nen and it feels like something else, but not neccesarely paper or cloth. And for the last time(not to sound impatient because if it is a transmutation ability I would in fact like to know), there is evidence in the manga that clearly says he manifests his aura, not that he changed its properties. Basically there is just more evidence to support it being a conjuration ability than a transmutation one. After all, it's highly unlikly for morel, a manipulater and a master one at that, to completly master an ability focused on the very opposite side of the nen chart, since any rational nen user would not waste so much of their "nen memory" on it. And I think that your point about it beign a mysterious nen type is correct, however, that is not an excuse to say Hisoka's texture surprise is a transmutation ability. Pigzillion (talk) 21:03, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I also believe that Texture Surprise COULD be a transmutation ability, but the main problem I had was how morel incorperated it into his ability. Transmutation is at the very opposite of manipulation! And remember what happened in the fight between Hisoka and Kastro, Wing said that if kastro focused all his time on perfecting tiger bite fist, he could have made one of the strongest hatsu's on the planet, but he wasted all his potential because he wasted all his potential. But if Morel used a transmutation ability, he'd waste even more of his nen memory that kastro! Also, while his complex smoke puppets and indestructable smoke items are impressive, that doesn't mean changing the colour of his smoke is trivial, as they are completly different things. That's like saying netero's 100-type something something something(pretty sure that's the name, derp) is the most powerful nen ability of any human, so it must be trivial for him to make a piece of toast with it(not gonna lie, I would love to see that happen though). Pigzillion (talk) 16:55, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Also to address your point about knov and his emmision techniques, I think that when he put down his portals inside the palace, he was conjuring something on the ground since there seemed to be a symbol when he placed it. And with killua's thunder bolt against rammot, we already knew that some chimera ants could see nen, and so it could have been that insted of seeing the lightning itself, he simply sensed a strong attack was coming and so hesitated, and why he said they felt much stronger when gon and killua used Ren without actually seeing it. That's the only way I can explain it at least. Pigzillion (talk) 16:55, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Morels portals? Pigzillion (talk) 21:11, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hehehe. Yeah I got it. Something Hey This is zaz who is the other contributor and I know alot about hunterxhunter also milluki graduated at the Hunter Exam He is also a hacker hunter and he is at the 274th hunter exam Zazme Yakuza • Talk • • 09:36,23-Feb-2015 09:36, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey This is zaz who is the other contributor and I know alot about hunterxhunter also milluki graduated at the Hunter Exam He is also a hacker hunter and he is at the 274th hunter exam. Re: Network Thanks for the reply. Sure that's understandable. There is no hurry so you can contact me whenever you feel like it. Shibuza (talk) 00:45, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Alluka & Nanika Though I agree with your point that Nanika's psyche ''could be female, I cannot say that we should create a separate article just for that, since we have no concrete evidence from the manga that this is the case. We should wait for more confirmation from the manga. [[User:- Darkchylde| ]] • [[User_talk:- Darkchylde| ]] • 06:05,2/28/2015 Shaiapouf's Beelzebub Hey thanks for contacting me. To be honest, I've been thinking about this as well for like the past couple of days. I think the theory you have for Shaiapouf's Body Reconstruction is quite accurate and your logic behind it seems very sound. But since we're on the topic of Shaiapouf's hatsu, I personally think his Beelzebub hatsu is a combination of Manipulation and Emission. Since his Emission skills would be at around approximately 80%. Also how he has control over so many tiny versions of himself would be easy since his Manipulation is a natural 100%. And how he used a life sized clone of himself as a decoy to keep Gon from thinking he's escaped so he could help Meruem. But then again it could be a Conjuration move, but Emission just seems more reasonable. Anyway in case there's still any doubt in your head, I'd contact any of the active mods for a second opinion, but your theory seems pretty sound to me, but you don't have to take my word for it haha~ RumbleXRumble (talk) 00:52, March 14, 2015 (UTC) You're very welcome, you do have a lot of valid theories that make sense in my opinion. Also don't worry about making such long responses, I do enjoy reading what others have to say about everything involved with Hunter x Hunter. And hey if you have anything else you wish to discuss please don't hesitate to message me. RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I agree with pretty much everything Rumble said, especially because although Pouf does seem to be using a form of body transmutation due to how different his clones seem to be compared to his real body, in reality he's just manipulating himself of a cellular level in order to change the properties of his body. In terms of whether or not his hatsu involves conjuration/emission, I believe it is purely manipulation, because for one, he's not actually conjuring anything, just manipulating the cells he already has, and two, his clones don't appear to be made of nen, and so doesn't require emission to function. --Pigzillion (talk) 17:27, March 14, 2015 (UTC) How about? So uhm, could you also do a summary for chapter 347, because then at last the entire dark continent arc will be filled in. Also the only episode which still isn't summarized is episode 78. So How about you do that? G thanks bye! lmao. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:14, March 16, 2015 (UTC) What do you know about editing nen templates? I tried to add a new gif to Uvogin's nen ability template and it went horribly wrong! I'd be grateful if you could add it for me to replace the static picture for big bang impact. Pigzillion (talk) 11:35, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for fixing his template and complementing the gif. I made the gif myself actually-insert smug face-. Pigzillion (talk) 20:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) It's really not that difficult. If you want to make some of your own, feel free to do so. Link's here for what I used to make it: http://www.yourepeat.com/?s=yt Pigzillion (talk) 23:15, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Neferpitou While neferpitou being male could be supported by the fact that it wasn't confirmed to be female in the show/manga, while all other female looking chimera ants were, that would only be the case if neferpitou was a normal chimera ant. As it stands, the only reason we knew these female chimera ants were females was because they either talked about becoming queens(as in Hina and Zazan's case), or they were straight up called girls(as in kites case), but because Pitou was a Royal Guard, it wouldn't ever talk about becoming queen, nor give anyone a chance to check it's gender as it would feel no need to reproduce. Because of this, there is a very plausible reason for it's gender to not be established. Basically, the only reason Neferpitou hasn't been confirmed to be either gender yet is because it wouldn't make sense to do so because of the situation of it/the show in general. And we're already aware that woman can use the pronoun "Boko" as well, and to me, Neferpitou does look like a bit of a Tomboy so to speak. Also, with your point about Kalluto being another androgynous character, unlike Neferpitou, we never actually saw any female anatomy there. The only reason people were confused there was because of his Kimono and a cute face, whereas Neferpitou has some obvious breastage going on(in the anime and SOMETIMES in the manga), hips that don't lie AND a cute face. Pretty much a sexy cat lady all around. And on a personal note, I think neferpitou is female in the show aswell, mostly because about 50% of Hunter x Hunter hentai has her in it. So... I guess it's more of a "That thing better be a girl" more than anything else. Pigzillion (talk) 14:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) People obviously want it to be a girl because of how cute it is, but the whole reason this debate started in the first place is because of its anatomy , meaning they aren't wrong in their assumptions. And besides that was a personal note, not a part of my argument. Anyway, your point about: "Neferpitou's status prevents them from talking about themselves -> Neferpitou could be a girl or a boy", only applies if there isn't anything else to back it up in the first place, which clearly isn't the case or there wouldn't be a debate in the first place. My theory doesn't just work if Neferpitou is a girl in the first place, Neferpitou just having female features can support it as well, which is what I was trying to get at. That's why I didn't change the gender. It's just another piece jigsaw that supports one side of the argument, but doesn't prove it, and if you'll remember, I said " Making it logical to ASSUME Neferpitou follows the same pattern". I never said "meaning Neferpitou follows the same pattern", only that's it's possible, making you're point invalid. If you take what I just said and add it to that "equation" so to speak you get: Neferpitou looks like a girl + Neferpitou has female anatomy + Neferpitou's status prevents them from talking about themselves = Neferpitou is probably a girl Of course, the answer to that equation only applies if that were all it were to it, which isn't the case in the slightest, but my point still stands. And lets just agree to keep undoing each others edits until one of us loses this argument. Pigzillion (talk) 15:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) But if your argument is that "It wasn't confirmed to be female and therefore is male", what's to stop me from saying, "It wasn't confirmed to be male and therefore is female". And can I just ask, who do you know who has a ribcage that huge!? They are clearly a pair of titties, and it's still got those hips that don't lie. Can we just play rock-paper-scissors or something to decide if we keep it or not? Or just keep it? But not just get rid of it. Pigzillion (talk) 16:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) What the hell do you think the two of you (as semi-experienced editors) are doing, we do not allow edit wars here, the moment you got into a discussion about Pitou you should have contacted me or any of the other admins instead of going back and forth deleting and undoing each others edits. I have now locked pitou's page and I will look into this matter and make edits to the page where I see fit tomorrow, after I have done that I do not intend to willy nilly open the page again.OnePieceNation (talk) 08:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) On a semirelated note, if you don't mind, I'd like if you could explain to me the exact reasoning behind why you are of the opinion of Pitou being "male in the manga". As thoroughly as possible, if you could. Mountaintimber (talk) 10:18, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Stats I hope the matter with the edit war has been concluded. What is done is done, I suppose. It was a mistake and we all learned from it. Also, I would like to see what kind of power charts you have. It sounds interesting. Meruem could also be included in the Former Antagonists, given your reason. With that being said, I shall see you around the wiki!~ 12:08,3/31/2015